


Logan as fluffy wolverine

by ratcreature



Series: Drawbles [21]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drawble, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Prompt Art, Traditional Media, Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the prompt: Logan gets turned into a fluffy wolverine (the animal) and Charles has to keep Logan out of shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan as fluffy wolverine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yehram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehram/gifts).



> I intended to post this for the Secret Mutant Madness fest, but didn't get around to it before Christmas, even though I liked my idea for the prompt. But I decided to doodle it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
